


Invitation

by Daydream_Emporium



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Interspecies Romance, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Emporium/pseuds/Daydream_Emporium
Summary: Cliffjumper keeps staring at you. Wonder why. Maybe he thinks you're a Decepticon spy or maybe he's in love?
Relationships: Cliffjumper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up earthrise Cliffjumper made me remember how much I love him! He such a cute little guy and the mitsubishi starion really fits as a modern alt-mode for him.
> 
> Part two will have the NSFW content. All criticisms and complaints welcomed! If you like my work you can follow me on twitter @daydrmemporium.

You can feel his eyes on you - judging you from across the hangar. You know if you look over you'll catch him looking away or pretending to look past you. He's been doing it practically all week and you're tired of it. You link your fingers and stretch your arms up above your head, enjoying the cracks your shoulders make. As you bring your arms down you glance over at Cliffjumper in your peripheral vision. He's stopped dead in the middle of cleaning a gun - looking towards you. If he thinks you're a Decepticon spy he should just say it to your face.

You look at him more directly - casually, like you've just noticed him. It's hard to tell from this distance but you think you see his eyes go wide before he looks away.

"What is Cliffjumper's _problem_?" you mumble just loud enough for the bot next to you to hear.

"He's young - doesn't know any better." Ratchet says without looking up from the fuel chip he's working on.

"Yeah, well, if he keeps it up I'm gonna have to ask Prowl to talk to him. He needs to knock it off."

Ratchet sets down his soldering iron and looks over.

"You're upset that he...likes you? I'm sure he's just working up the courage to come over and talk to you. I'm not sure reporting him for sexual hara-."

"What, no. _No_. What?"

"Ratchet quirks an eyebrow ridge, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

"Is that... _not_ what you're intending to do?"

"Wait wait wait. Is he - I thought he hated me." You can feel your face going red.

"You think that's why he's always staring at your aft? _Please_." he quirks his head in a way that feels an awful lot like he's rolling his eyes.

"Oh." You're not quite sure what to do with this new information. It hadn't occurred to you that inter-species romance could even _be_ a thing. Ratchet seems to have picked up on the confusion.

"I assumed it was obvious."

"Yeah, well, it is _now_ I guess. I thought he was hanging around to make sure I wasn't spying for the Decepticons or something."

Ratchet does the eye rolling motion again and goes back to working on the fuel chip. Under his breath he mumbles something about "sparklings".


End file.
